Till I beg
by nweiil
Summary: Zack ne supplie jamais. Léo encore moins. Et ils se bataillent à chaque fois sur ce sujet. Qui gagnera cette fois ? Et si les rôles s'inversaient ? [BxB] [Rating M] [J'ai mis Harry Potter parce qu'ils obligent, p'têt j'en ferai une fanfic zzz]


**Titre :**

Till i beg.

 **Genre :**

Songfic sur Flesh - Simon Curtis

 **Characters :**

Léo et Zack.

 **Pourquoi ?**

De base un concours organisé par Zack et Léo mais c'est plus parce que j'me fais chier et que j'en ai marre des révisions du bac. z'

 **Disclaimer :**

J'écris jamais sur des personnes réelles, sauf si c'est sur moi-même. Ici, j'connais pas tellement le caractère de Zack et Léo, ni ceux de leurs amis et connaissance présent dans cet écrit. Donc m'en voulez pas si j'vous ai pas décris comme "ça" ou comme "ça".

Ensuite..

Putain vous savez pas comment c'est gênant d'écrire **ça** sur des gens que je "connais" de loin. C'est grave chô en vrai ptdr. Vous allez m'dire que j'étais pas obligé mais l'truc c'est que je voulais absolument écrire sur ette chanson et elle parle pas de tricoter des pull overs amoureusement en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, donc voilà. La bise.

En espérant qu'ça plaise.

Au fait. Y'a des relations sexuelles. Pas poussées. Mais y'en a. Z'aimez pas ? Lisez pas.

J'écrirai p'têt une version soft.

* * *

 _ **This is not the way into my heart, into my head**_

 _ **Into my brain, into none of the above.**_

 _ **This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me**_

 _ **This spark of black that I seem to love.**_

\- Je ne supplie jamais !

\- Laisse moi rire, pas plus tard qu'hier tu suppliais encore que j'te-

\- LES GARS ! On est toujours là !

Et c'était reparti. Zack et Léo se disputait encore pour une histoire de supplication. Et c'était à celui qui aurait raison. Incroyable. Nolhan tentait à chaque fois de calmer le jeu mais c'était un peu peine perdue. Il soupira. C'était au moins la 5ème fois de la soirée qu'ils débattaient là dessus, et Nolhan se dit, en jetant un regard d'accord avec les autres personnes présentes, qu'ils allaient se retirer.

\- J'crois qu'on va vous laisser, il se fait tard, et vous aurez tout le loisir de vous battre quand on sera plus là, rit Nolhan.

\- Non mais t'inquiète franch-

Mais Charlie coupa Léo dans son élan.

\- Sisi. J'vais aller rejoindre Naël t'façon, il m'attend.

Ils se levèrent tous pour marquer leur propos et le couple restant, ne put que les accompagner, et leur souhaiter bon retour.

\- Et protégez-vous, fit Nolhan narquoisement avant de se barrer en courant sous les cris outré de Zack.

Ils étaient assez grands, merde. Il retourna dans l'appart, pestant contre le froid de l'hiver et lorsqu'il referma derrière lui, il sentit un bras l'attraper et le plaquer contre le mur tandis que des lèvres prenaient possession des siennes pour un baiser brûlant.

Le petit lion avait faim apparemment. Il fit promener ses mains sur le corps de son petit copain, et alla les poser sur ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui et collant leur bassin. Ce contact électrisa le jeune couple et Léo émit un petit grognement de satisfaction avant de sourire contre les lèvres de Zack. Puis..Il se recula et s'enfuit à l'étage en quatrième vitesse en riant.

Zack était bouche bée. Il se tourna vers les escaliers et poursuivit Léo à l'étage en hurlant vengeance. Il arriva sur le premier palier et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Entrant dans la salle de bain, il aperçu derrière la vitre teintée de buée la silhouette floue du corps de son petit ami. Bien parti pour l'engueuler, il s'approcha à pas feutrés.

\- Léo, vas te faire foutre. T'as pas l'droit de m'laisser dans cet état et te barrer pour prendre ta douche. C'est vraiment un coup de p-

Ledit Léo ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et sortant un bras, il l'attira dans la douche, tout habillé, avec lui. Et sans permettre à Zack de se plaindre pour ses vêtements, il s'empara de ses lèvres et le plaqua contre le mur froid de la douche, arrachant un frisson à son amant.

 _ **We can get a little crazy, just for fun, just for fun**_

 _ **Don't even try to hold it back**_

 _ **Just let go**_

 _ **Tie me up and take me over**_

 _ **till you're done**_

 _ **Till I'm done**_

 _ **You've got me fiending' and ready to blow**_

 _ **Push up to my body, sink**_

 _ **your teeth into my flesh**_

 _ **Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh**_

 _ **Bite into me harder , sink your teeth into my flesh**_

 _ **Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Il adorait le rendre fou. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et ses mains partirent à la rencontre des boutons de sa chemise afin de les lui enlever. Zack se laissa déshabiller sans rechigner, bien sûr cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Quand la chemise fut tombée, Léo fit glisser ses mains sur le torse plat de son amant jusqu'à son jean, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, et fit de même pour le boxer. Tandis que ses mains s'activaient, sa bouche partit à la rencontre de la peau fine de son cou, déposant de léger baisers le long de la jugulaire pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour la mordiller doucement. Il finit de le déshabiller et se pencha afin de prendre les vêtements et de les balancer en dehors de la douche. Lorsqu'il se releva, la vision de Zack, les joues rouges d'excitation amena des frissons dans son bas ventre déjà bien réveillé. Il attrapa les deux mains de son amant et les tint au dessus de leurs têtes. Sa bouche revint sur celle de Zack pour un baiser possessif et il colla leur bassin, ondulant légèrement, ce qui leur fit lâcher de petits gémissements de plaisir.

\- Je vais te faire supplier, chéri, susurra doucement Léo à son oreille.

\- Cause tou-jours, gémit avec difficulté Zack, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Un coup de bassin bien placé contre celui de son amant fit gémir plus fort Zack qui mordit dans l'épaule de son petit ami. Léo lâcha ses poignets et tendit le bras vers la gauche afin d'éteindre l'eau qui coulait toujours. Il entraîna ensuite son amant en dehors de la cabine. Il attrapa des serviette et s'appliqua à sécher doucement le corps nu en face de lui, déposant, par la même occasion des baisers volants sur la peau pâle.

Plus la serviette descendait, plus Léo faisait de même. Marquant parfois la peau offerte de petites galaxies. Il arriva à son bas ventre et jeta un regard à Zack qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il ne fit qu'effleurer de son souffle son excitation et se releva, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Son amant grogna.

\- T'es pas drôle, Léo.

\- Je sais, rit-il, mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

\- Tss. T'es trop confiant pour mon bien.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son copain et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Léo, le suivit, admirant les courbes de son corps fin.

\- Où t'en vas-tu donc ?

\- Dans la chambre, ça se voit pas ?

\- Aha. Merci captain obvious, fit Léo en riant jaune, on avait pas fini.

\- T'es trop chiant, tu mérite même pas de profiter de mon corps de rêve et puis-

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Léo l'avait déja acculé contre le mur près de leur lit et recommençait déjà à l'embrasser. Il colla leurs bassins et bougea légèrement, les faisant gémir. Zack sentit les mains de Léo descendre sur ses cuisses et le soulever d'un coup. Il suivit le mouvement et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, collant un peu plus leurs érections. S'en suivit des mouvements de vas et viens, frottant leurs virilités ensemble. Zack rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa bouche entrouverte laissa passer de petits gémissements discrets, tandis que les lèvres de Léo étaient parties dévorer la peau de son cou, le marquant comme sien. Les ongles de son copain s'enfonçaient dans son dos à chaque mouvement de bassins, y laissant des traînés rouges de sang. Il grogna légèrement de douleur et de plaisir.

 ** _Hold me up against the wall_**

 ** _Give it till I beg, give me some more_**

 ** _Make me bleed, I like it raw_**

 ** _Like it, raw, raw_**

 ** _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_**

 ** _Hold my hands above my head_**

 ** _And push my face into the bed_**

 ** _Cause i'm a screamer baby, make me mute_**

 ** _You put your hand upon my neck and the feel the pulse beat,_**

 ** _beat, beat, beat_**

 ** _it's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_**

Léo passa un bras sous les fesses de Zack et le tint fermement contre lui, il les décolla du mur et alla déposer son corps brûlant de désir sur le lit. Son amant se détacha de lui et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se reculer légèrement. Il lui fit un sourire aguicheur. Léo sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Putain c'qu'il l'aimait.

\- Tu m'rejoins, chéri ? susurra Zack, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il s'était mis à quatre pattes et marchait sur le lit, ainsi, pour se diriger vers son amant. Arrivé à lui, il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta sur son ventre. Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin effleurant légèrement son érection et déposant des baisers brûlant tout le long. Il remonta donc jusqu'à son visage et arrêta ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles tant désirées.

\- Tu me supplies, amour ? sourit Léo.

\- Toujours pas.

Et sur ses mots il tira son petit ami par le bras et le plaqua sur le lit. Il s'assit sur ses hanches, inversant les rôles. Il ondula du bassin et s'empara d'un objet sur la table de nuit que Léo ne vit pas. Les yeux fermé, il était bien trop occupé à ressentir les sensations communiquées par leur érections se frottant l'une à l'autre. Zack fit remonter ses bras au dessus de sa tête, sur le montant du lit. Tandis que son bassin se mouvait toujours, ses lèvres qui embrassaient celle de son amant descendit dans son cou pour le lécher et le mordre.

 **c l i c**

Un cliquètement se fit entendre et Zack se releva en souriant allègrement. Léo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tourna les tête, de droite à gauche pour s'apercevoir que ses bras étaient menottés au montant du lit.

\- Tu m'as attaché ?! s'écria Léo.

\- Mhmh. C'est toi qui vas me supplier, fit-il en roulant des hanches.

\- V-va te faire foutre.

\- Avec plaisir. Volontaire ? demanda Zack en donnant un autre coup de bassin.

\- P-putain..

 _ **Wanna wrestle with me baby ?**_

 _ **Here's a sneak, little**_

 _ **You can't dominate the game cause i'm tough**_

 _ **I don't play around that often**_

 _ **(But) when I do, i'm a freak**_

 _ **So you'd better believe i like it rough**_

 _ **Push up to my body, sink**_

 _ **your teeth into my flesh**_

 _ **Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh**_

 _ **Bite into me harder , sink your teeth into my flesh**_

 _ **Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

Zack rit doucement et s'empressa de faire taire son copain, en l'embrassant tout en continuant de mouvoir son bassin. Il mordilla et sa lèvre inférieure. Un peu trop fort puisque du sang commença à perler, ce qui arracha un grognement plaintif à Léo. Zack passa sa langue sur la perle rouge et continua son chemin. Sa bouche se dirigea vers son oreille, léchant son lobe et commença à la mordiller doucement cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, suivant le trajet de la veine qui pulsait doucement sous la peau. Il ajouta des suçons, marquant, comme sienne, la peau de son amant. Ses mains étaient parties carresser son torses et ses côtes, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de peau de son petit Lion.

Zack sourit. Léo n'était que gémissements. Ils n'inversaient que très rarement les rôles mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient ça promettait d'être une grosse partie de plaisir.

Il laissa glisser sa langue sur le sternum de son amant et ses baisers descendirent sur son ventre. Ses mains étaient désormais posées sur ses cuisses, qu'ils caressaient lentement. Il continua son chemin, et arriva à son aine, alternant baisers aériens et coups de langue, il dévia sur ses hanches. Les mains de Zack, entreprirent de relever les jambes de son petit ami de chaque coté de sa tête. Et ses lèvres partirent découvrir l'intérieur de ses cuisses de doux baisers. Il releva la tête pour voir que Léo le regardait, son excitation au summum, les yeux mi-fermé, essoufflé de trop attendre.

La vision même de l'érotisme.

\- Supplie moi, fit-il.

\- Jamais.

\- Allez chéri, je sais que t'en a envie.

 _ **Give it till I beg, give me some more**_

Il marqua la fin de sa phrase par un coup de langue le long de son érection, ce qui fit gémir Léo plus fort.

\- P-putain !

\- Supplie moi.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

Et il recommença, plusieurs fois. Sans jamais le prendre totalement en bouche. Cela entreprit de faire monter Léo au maximum de l'excitation, sans pouvoir le faire jouir. Il se cambrait sous le plaisir, des décharges se propageant dans tout son corps.

 ** _Turn me on and take me out_**

\- J't'en prie, Zack.. fit Léo d'un murmure suppliant presque inaudible.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort ?

\- T'as très bien entendu, se renfrogna Léo, peu content d'avoir perdu.

Zack prit sa virilité entre ses doigts et serra légèrement procurant une décharge de douleur pourtant largement dominée par le plaisir et l'excitation de la situation.

\- Répète.

\- P-putain. J't'en prie. Prends moi. Baise moi, gémit Léo.

\- Good boy.

Et il finit par le prendre en bouche.

 _ **Turn me on and take me out**_

 _ **Make me beg for more**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

 _ **Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh**_

 _ **Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

 _ **Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh**_

 _ **Hold me up against the wall**_

 _ **Give it till I beg, give me some more**_

 _ **Make me bleed, I like it raw**_

 _ **Like it raw, raw, raw**_

 _ **Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

* * *

Et voilààà. J'vous remercie de m'avoir lu.

J'en ai pas grand chose à faire de gagner le concours, j'participais plus pour le fun de la chose.

Désolé si j'ai choqué des gens mdrr.

La bise.

Au plaisir d'vous réécrire quelque chose un jour.

 _ **Nweiil.**_


End file.
